1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an initiator and a method for debonding a wafer supporting system.
2. Related Art
In the case of a conventional semiconductor device, a package is fabricated by a wire bonding method or flipchip bonding method. Such a wire bonding method or flipchip bonding method has been evaluated as a good technology that can achieve high safety and high yield in the case where the semiconductor device has a low degree of integrity.
However, as the integrity of a semiconductor device and the performance of peripheral devices become higher, a technology has been developed to stack chips rather than to enumerate the chips in parallel. In this case, if a wire bonding method is used, processes become complicated.
Accordingly, a through silicon via (TSV), which has a simple configuration and includes an abruptly shortened transmission path, has been developed. Since the through silicon via has a very short distance in which respective chips and a substrate are connected to each other, the speed of a package can be greatly improved, and a signal loss can be greatly reduced.
In order to form such a through silicon via, a wafer supporting system (WSS) that heightens durability of a wafer may be used.